


Magic

by kitate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blame Magic, Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magic, Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, omega - Freeform, omega peter maximoff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitate/pseuds/kitate
Summary: 双性（前后都有插入） 产乳 abo





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Peter已成年。不开黑车。  
> 一切起因于我做了一个栩栩如生的狼银abo梦……醒后立刻写下来，逻辑混乱，ooc，只为了爽。

又来了，自从几天前被魔法光线击中，Peter的小腹时不时隐隐作痛。他还记得那个疯子被制服带走时发出的怪笑：“我要你们生不如死！”如果他是想让男性同胞体验女性痛经的话，那么恭喜他做到了。Peter捂着肚子缩在被窝里胡思乱想着。 _噢草真的好痛他是不是要英年早逝了他还没跟Logan过周年纪念日呢他藏在唱片盒里的礼物不知道Logan能不能找得到哎还是别告诉他了不然睹物思人太残忍了……_

 

“Kid，你没事吧？”一只温暖的大手覆上他的小腹，Peter往后蜷缩进Logan的怀抱，对方过高的体温熨得他舒服地哼哼。

 

疼痛稍微减退了一些，但……好像有什么地方不对劲。

 

Peter感觉下体湿漉漉的，照理说离他的发情期应该还有几天，怎么……不，不是那个他熟悉的地方传来的湿度。他慢慢伸进内裤……

 

“Logan！”Peter惊恐得几乎要飙泪，他他他变成女的了？！他又难以置信地摸了一下，还好，小Peter还在原地。但他刚才摸到的是什么玩意儿？！

 

Logan似乎已经习惯了他的一惊一乍，搂着他的手臂收紧了些，又亲亲他的后颈，“别闹，睡吧。”

 

Peter在他怀里翻了个身，眼眶泛红，Logan皱眉紧张起来，“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”他准备起身下床去找Hank，看来上次那个魔法武器还是有影响，虽然回来后他们立刻给Peter做了检查，并没有发现异常。

 

Peter撇撇嘴，拉住他的右手，往下探去，Logan叹了口气，“不是现在，Pete……”他愣住了，指尖微微陷进了一道湿软的肉缝。Peter轻轻地发出黏腻的鼻音，睫毛颤动，“那个该死的魔法怪人……我好像要提前进入发情期了……”他舔舔嘴角，就是不敢抬头看Logan，“还长出了别的东西。”

 

他这么一说，Logan确实闻到了淡淡的甜味，呼吸粗重起来。他用左手扣住Peter的后脑勺，舌尖顶进他软嫩的唇间翻搅，Peter闭眼享受被他的Alpha主宰的快感，呜呜嗯嗯地回应着。Logan的右手也没闲着，将Peter的内裤扒到大腿根，捏住Peter的花核揉搓，然后指尖顺着肉缝上下滑动，勾得花穴激动地流出更多淫液，便试探性地伸进一个指节。Peter突然绷紧身体，似乎是不习惯这个新部位，Logan安抚地摸摸他的大腿内侧，转而圈住他已经抬头的小肉芽上下撸动，搔了下马眼，顺手就着前穴里的汁液探向股缝。Peter的后穴也湿淋淋的，毫不费力地含住Logan的食指。

 

Logan松开Peter的嘴唇，吻他的下颌，叼住耳后与脖颈连接处的皮肤，吮出嫣红色的痕迹，同时又往Peter的后穴里塞了两根手指，抠挖内壁，来回抽插。Peter双腿夹住Logan的手磨蹭，难耐地呻吟。

 

“耐心，kid。”Logan的嘴巴贴在他瓷白的皮肤上，含混地说道。速跑者不满地哼了一声。

 

Logan抽出手指，脱掉他俩的内裤，随手撸了两下肉棒便扶住阴茎，掰开Peter的肉臀插了进去。Peter满足地叹息，搂着Logan的脖子蹭他的颈窝，软顺的银发挠得Logan心痒。

 

他抱着Peter翻了个身，让他跪趴下来，开始摆腰抽插。Peter双肘撑床，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟。Logan一手扶着他的胯部，一手探向他泥泞的花穴，见Peter没有反对便将食指插进去搅动，Peter呼吸一窒，并没有感到想象中的疼痛，反而有种奇特的快感。他沉下腰翘起屁股，朝Logan的手指挺动前穴。Logan吻了一下他的后颈，又塞进去两根手指。他用三根手指快速抽插Peter的花穴，咕叽咕叽地搅出透明的汁液，同时不断挺腰狠狠操干他的后穴，深色肉刃被全数吃进那张不知饕足的小口，囊袋啪啪地打在Peter的肉臀上，晕开一阵肉浪。

 

Peter手酸得撑不住，上身往前倒去，Logan迅速用左臂勾住他的细腰拉向自己，下身顶到了更深处，Peter仰头张大嘴巴发出气音，眼前模糊一片，他才发现自己哭了，“不……不……呜受不了嗯……”Logan拔出大半根肉棒，只剩龟头含在肉穴里，那里面密实的淫肉仿佛一张张小嘴吸着他不放。

 

Peter松了口气，却又觉得体内空虚得很，想念起被填满的感觉，后穴下意识地绞紧Logan的龟头，仿佛在催促他。Logan闷笑一声，又重重地捅进去，每一次抽送都翻出一圈媚红色的软肉，肠液混着花穴流下来的淫液在肉缝间挤出白沫。

 

“Logan……Logan！”Peter突然哭喊他的名字，声音有些不对劲。Logan停了下来，亲亲他的蝴蝶骨，“嗯？”

 

Peter慢慢扭头，已是满脸泪痕，他颤抖地说，“胸……好痛……”

 

Logan连忙抽出性器，小心地将Peter翻了个身，Peter双手捧着胸乳的下沿，小巧粉嫩的乳头已经肿成黄豆大小，原本覆着薄薄胸肌的胸口也胀成了小山包。Logan愣愣地捏了一下乳肉，Peter痛得大叫，又流下泪来，而Logan在他乳房上留下的指痕却久久没有消退。Logan不禁有些眼热，看来这魔法还给配了全套，奶子都大了。他低头含住乳尖，Peter轻哼一声，但没阻止他。他试探性地嘬了一下，发现奶水还不够，没法吸出来，再这样下去Peter只会越来越痛。他摸摸Peter汗湿的银发，亲亲他泛红的眼皮，“Kid，我得操你前面才能催奶，不会弄痛你的，相信我，嗯？”Peter吸了吸鼻子，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，点点头。

 

Logan继续安抚性地亲吻Peter，等他身体放松下来后，扶着肉棒慢慢塞进他的花穴，由于之前四根手指的扩张和淫液的润滑，他很轻松地就插了进去。Peter还是不敢低头看他新长出来的那个器官，闭着眼睛和Logan唇舌交缠。Logan的性器埋在他体内，耐心地等他适应。过了一会儿，Peter花穴内部的软肉开始挤压吮吸他的肉棒，Logan舔舔Peter的上颚，啄了下他红肿的嘴唇，“准备好了？”Peter两颊泛红，额头抵着他的肩膀，小幅度地动了动。

 

Logan顺着他的下巴亲到锁骨中间的凹陷，然后吮吻他的乳肉，慢慢晃动腰胯，肉棒碾压花穴内的一圈嫩肉。Peter的乳房涨痛，花穴酸麻，他呜咽着抱住Logan的后脑，不知是想推开他还是想鼓励他继续。Logan并没有加快速度，但每一下都捅进花穴深处，同时用牙齿轻咬左边乳晕周围的软肉，厚舌扫过乳头中间的凹陷，然后舌尖抵住奶孔舔吮，不时发出闷哼，口腔的震动传到奶头上又酥又痒。他的另一只手揉捏着右边的乳头，不时用大拇指捻按乳尖，指甲刮搔奶孔。这对速跑者来说实在太超过了，Peter的小肉芽抽搐了几下便射出白液，喷在自己和Logan的小腹上，花穴紧缩，涌过一阵热流，却又被Logan的肉棒堵住。Logan耐心地等Peter从高潮余韵中缓过来，抽出一点性器，透明滑腻的淫液便喷涌而下，顺着臀缝流进后穴。被操熟的嫣红蚌肉湿漉漉的，后面的肉洞也饥渴地将流下来的爱液全部吸收进去。Peter瞳孔放大彻底变成深黑色，失神地微微张嘴，津液从他殷红的唇间流过脖颈，甚至流到了乳肉上。

 

Logan重新插进前穴，用力顶弄着，突然感觉龟头陷进了一个小小的肉道口，莫非Peter现在有两个生殖腔了？他一边想着明天必须要让Hank彻底检查一下，一边不断撞向那块软肉。Peter已经发不出什么声音了，他插一下，Peter就无意识地轻哼，额前一绺银发轻轻颤动。Logan抬手拨开那缕发丝，指腹摩挲他的脸颊，“坚持住，Pete，你做得很好，乖孩子。”Peter勾勾嘴角，漆黑的眼珠转向他，却又像什么都没看到，神智已经飞走了。

 

Logan终于捅开了那道肉缝，将龟头挤进去，滑嫩的淫肉包裹住他的柱身，吸得他头皮发麻。他在腔内操弄了几下便射精了，阴茎迅速胀大成结，精液灌满子宫，他的牙齿同时咬进Peter的腺体。Peter呜呜地啜泣，他的奶子比之前圆润了不少，他下意识地捏着乳肉，“涨……”Logan趴在他身上，小心地拉开他的手，用自己的手掌根围着Peter的乳房下缘打着圈揉按，手指抓捏乳肉，同时低头含住乳头吮吸，吸了几下后终于尝到了淡淡的奶腥味，他一边喝下去一边继续揉捏，直到把最后一滴奶洗干净，然后换另一只乳头，同样挤干喝完了奶。Peter舒服地发出鼻音，眼皮都抬不起来了。

 

Logan轻轻地咬了一下他挺翘的鼻尖，舔舔鼻尖右侧的一颗淡色小痣，“还痛吗？”

 

Peter嗓音沙哑，懒懒道，“我恨魔法。”

 

“噢你爱死了。”Logan低笑着搂住他。

 

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起（土下座）。


End file.
